Some Sort of Pretence
by lux.astraea
Summary: ASP/TL. Al's trying to pretend but it's not easy. Written for a friends birthday on Livejournal.


A/N: Written for a friend's birthday on Livejournal.

**Some Sort of Pretence**

"I don't know what you mean. Honest." _No. That wasn't going to work. Ignorance had run out as an excuse years ago._

"It was compfletely unexpected. It just happened." _Unexpected was right, dreamt of would be closer to the truth._

Not that they were likely to believe either, were they ever to find out.

"Okay, Al, you can do this. Just don't think about it. How difficult is that? Don't think about it and you'll be fine." He checked his hair in the mirror and caught a glimpse of the shirt he'd changed out of on the floor...

_His hands deftly undoing the buttons, pulling it off his shoulders... No! Not thinking about it! _

Opening the door to the hallway, Al shuffled out of his bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and his mind firmly _not_ on the shirt in the bathroom or related matters.

"You took your time," his mum grumbled, stirring something with one hand, her other using her wand to direct the plates onto the table.

Al shrugged and perched on the counter top, snagging a carrot from the chopping board while his mum wasn't looking.

"Go get the glasses from the cupboard, will you?" She asked, pushing another carrot chunk in his direction. "They'll all be back soon."

"'Kay," he said, hopping down and crossing the kitchen to the cupboard.

Just as he was placing the last glass on the table, the door opened and his father, brother and sister wandered in. "Look who I found wandering the streets," his dad said, pulling his jacket off and hanging it haphazardly on the back of a chair.

Albus turned back to the door and found Teddy lounging on the door jamb a smile on his face. "I wouldn't call it wandering," he said simply, casting his eyes about the room. "Meandering, or strolling _perhaps_," he added, his eyes on Al.

_Shit. Not thinking about it? Yeah, that's really going to work now, Al_, he told himself smiling back as uninterestedly as he could manage.

"Come on! Get sat down, I'll be dishing up in a minute," his mum said, ushering him and the others towards the table.

"Smells good," Teddy said as he seated himself opposite Al. "Doesn't it, Al?"

_The curve of his neck as he threw his head back when I licked..._. Al closed his eyes and tried to stop the flood of images.

"Yeah... great," he replied, sitting upright and turning to look at his mum. Maybe if he focused on his parents it'd be okay.

"So, how are you liking the freedom from school, Al?" Teddy asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"Fine, really. I just want to get my NEWT results so I can move on now," he said, watching his mum dish up the roast.

"You'll be fine," his dad piped up, nodding to Lily as she helped dish out the vegetables. "It's not like they'll refuse you based on those, anyway. Who else do they know of that figured out one of the five remaining Ancient formulas while still in Hogwarts?"

"Exactly! Think of what he can do for them in the future, " his mum agreed, finally sitting down at the end of the table between Teddy and Al.

"Our Al's certainly got a knack for handling figures, that's for sure," Teddy agreed, picking up his knife and fork.

_His hands on my hips, lips on my neck, teeth scraping against the skin..._.

"Pass the salt please, Al," Lily said next to him, dragging him out of another flashback.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Here."

"Thanks."

Silence descended over the table while they all ate, the odd comment on the food warmly accepted by Ginny. Al firmly concentrated on his meal, repeating 'I must not think about it' in his head.

"Mmm, that was great, Aunt Ginny," Teddy said, leaning back in his seat and smiling broadly. Al couldn't help but watch his neck and mouth as he spoke.

"Well you're welcome here any time, Ted," she answered cheerily.

"I'll have to take you up on that. I can't say I cook much at home, it's not something I'm great at."

"I think we know that, Ted," Harry said, laughing.

Teddy smiled and Al, glancing back up from his plate, caught sight of his ear, normally hidden by Teddy's hair.

_That noise, almost a growl, when I bit just there. His hand, pulling at my jeans, the feel of his..._ Lily coughed, catching Al's attention and making him jump.

"Alright, Al?"

"Um, yeah, just need to use the bathroom," he answered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Great, I needed to know _that_," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Al stood and excused himself, fleeing to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Moron," he told himself as he stood in front of the mirror above the sink. "'Pretend it didn't happen'? Yeah, that'll work with him in the room."

"Oi, I heard that," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Al unlocked the door, already knowing who stood on the other side. "Teddy?"

"Al," came the reply, complete with mischievous grin. "Want to snog in the bathroom?"

"You wanker!" Al hissed, dragging him into the bathroom, and locking the door. "What if mum or dad had heard you?!"

Teddy shook his head and smiled. "Al... I don't think they'll care."

Al slumped against the edge of the bath and looked up at Teddy, his current and longest obsession. "You think?"

"Mm, I do. I think they just want you to be happy."

"But-"

"That and Lily already figured it out and we both know how she is with subtlety. It's only a matter of time."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward. "Shit."

Teddy dropped to his knees in front of Al and kissed him softly, lips lingering close to Al's while he spoke. "Al, really, they won't mind."

"I hope not," he replied, moving to tug at Teddy's hair with one hand. "Because I'm not about to give you up."


End file.
